Harapan
by Keoteapo
Summary: Kaki kecilnya mengatakan bahwa cerita ini sangat membosankan, aneh, membingungkan, cerita ini diambil dari kisah awal Bleach di mana Ichigo yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang Shinigami dan penampilan Rukia di fullbring—dan tidak membahas akan tugas Shinigami, kisah ini berlebihan. Hanya soal harapan bagi Ichigo dan diari kehidupannya sepekan ini dengan 7000 kata. RnR?


**Biodata**

**Nama: Harapan**

**Tempat Lahir: Bleach**

**Ayah: Tite Kubo**

**Umur: T**

**Jenis Kelamin: Family,**** Drama, Romance(?)**

**-Sequel Ibu©blueteapord-**

_Kaki__ kecilnya__ mengatakan bahwa cerita ini sangat membosankan, aneh, __membingungkan, alur yang me__maksa, diambil dari segi pandang orang ketiga slash orang pertama pelaku sampingan__ (Rukia)__, cerita ini diambil dari kisah awal Bleach di mana Ichigo yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang Shinigami dan penampilan Rukia di fullbring__—dan tidak membahas akan tugas Shinigami,__ kisah ini berlebihan, tapi tidak mengandung materi __dewasa__ dan menyinggung SARA, ini hanyalah sebuah diari. __Setiap __**bold**__ adalah pergantian latar. __Jadi tuahkan bila ingin mencaci dan nikmati bila ingin me__nyimak__nya._

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang biasa di alami manusia. Pagi yang riuh karena disambut oleh hari ulung dari tujuh hari bersaudara. Hari Senin adalah hari utama bagi seseorang untuk memulai halaman barunya, karena si bungsu Minggu sudah menutup buku diari miliknya. Entah yang ia tulis berakhir bahagia di pekannnya atau tidak, itu tergantung oleh... Harapan. Ya, sebuah harapan.

**Senin,** menjadi awalan baru bagi hidup pemuda nyentrik yang—akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan—mendaki tingkatan pendidikan. Biar kututurkan, bahwa sahanya pria tulen yang akan dijabarkan diari kehidupannya ini, untuk tujuh hari mendatang memulai hari barunya di peradaban perguruan tinggi. Kalau boleh sombong, dia kini menjadi mahasiswa dari perguruan tinggi yang terkenal di masanya. Ia ingin mendapatkan gelar doktor untuk kali ini, karena ia sudah sarjana.

Potret ini kuambil dari kamarnya. Ia masih tertidur lelap, sampai suara orang tua yang berteriak dari ruang tamu menggapai gendang telinganya. "Ichigo, bangun pemalas!" Teriakkan seorang kepala keluarga bukan hanya membangunkan anaknya, hanya saja ia membuat gendang telingaku bergetar juga. Tapi ketika kulihat, pria ini hanya mengambil bantal—dan tak menghiraukan ocehan itu—lalu menutupi telinganya dan kembali tidur. Sampai sebelum irisnya menangkap refleksi-ku di hadapannya. "Tadi... Itu apa?"

Kau tahu mengenai diari? Setiap diari pasti memunyai biodata. Biodata dan diari kehidupan mungkin terlihat sama seperti yang biasanya. Tapi ini mengenai sebuah catatan tertulis, sebuah memori tentang kehidupan makhluk Tuhan. Begitu pula, pemuda ini.

Ichigo, hmm... Ichigo adalah anak sulung dari Kurosaki bersaudara. Ia menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan ayahnya yang menjadi dokter dan menangani klinik kecil milik keluarganya. Dia cukup pintar bagi seorang yang pemalas dan terlalu tak acuh.

Halaman hingga halaman, kini aku mengerti kenapa orang nyentrik ini menjadi seseorang yang kehilangan gairahnya untuk menjalani hidup. Ini semua bermula sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih berumur sembilan tahun. Tuhan menakdirkan dirinya sebagai piatu, karena ibunya telah mati di tangan makhluk yang bahkan dirinya juga tak mengerti itu apa. Ia menyesal, sangat. Karena ia tak bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

Mulai saat itu, ia tidak percaya akan harapan. Karena saat itu ia sangat berharap bisa melindungi ibunya dari monster jahat yang membunuh ibunya. Tapi harapan itu tidak terwujudkan. Dan hingga kini ia tak pernah berharap apapun lagi.

Tapi semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik jika ia kini mulai berharap. Terkabul atau tidaknya, itu hanya soal yang mudah jika dilakukan dengan kesungguhan. Jika kau bertanya, apabila sudah bersungguh-sungguh tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Nah, itulah yang dimaksud jalan takdir. Karena Tuhan akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang engkau butuhkan bukan yang kauingini, mengertilah.

Kaki itu kini melangkah tepat di depan kampusnya. Perlahan kakinya terus melangkah hingga di depan gerbang. Tapi kaki itu urung untuk melaju. Ia menengok ke arah belakang. "Sepertinya..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pasti senior iseng," tuduhnya saat itu. Aku hanya mengamatinya dari belakang.

Sesaat sudah ia sampai di kelasnya, dia langsung menjadi perhatian para kaum wanita. Jujur saja, dia memang tampan meski gayanya nyentrik. Dia terlihat risih dengan tatapan kehausan itu. Lagi, dia juga mengacuhkan hal itu. Pemuda itu langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. "Sial, kenapa aku selalu merasa kalau aku diikuti dari tadi? Pasti hantu-hantu sialan itu lagi."

Ichigo memang kasar, itu sudah tertulis di dahinya. Enak saja mengataiku hantu. Sial! Tapi tunggu, mungkin itu bukan umpatan untukku, hanya sedikit tersinggung saja. Satu lagi, pemuda itu memang bukan manusia biasa, dia bisa melihat hal yang belum tentu bisa kalian lihat. Seperti seseorang yang memunyai indra keenam. Itu juga sudah ada di biodatanya.

Malam pun tiba, Senin sebentar lagi akan tergantikan menjadi hari Selasa. Kurosaki sulung kini hanya sendirian di rumahnya. Dua adik kembarnya ikut bersama ayahnya pergi ke luar kota—entah pulang kapan. Ketika langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas, ia melewati ruang tamu yang menjadi tempat singgah bingkai foto besar mendiang ibunya.

Ia tertegun, "Bu... Ibu, apa kau menyayangiku? Maaf, kalau aku meragukannya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, semenjak kau pergi, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Haruskah aku berharap? Jika, harapan itu ada, itu hanyalah omong kosong. Salahkah bila aku ingin sekali menyusulmu di sana? Aku juga sudah tidak pernah ke kuil. Rasanya begitu asing bila tanpamu. Bu, aku ingin kau ada di sini. Bersamaku."

Harapan! Pemuda itu baru saja berharap. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau memang yang terbaik. Kuberi tahu, ketika kau mulai berharap, hidupmu barulah bisa hidup. Karena ketika kau hidup kau membutuhkan harapan.

Keesokan paginya, di hari yang berbeda yaitu hari **Selasa**. Pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya, karena tidak ada keriuahan sama sekali di rumah yang kita amati ini. Tidak ada kicauan dari sang kepala keluarga yang biasanya berteriak membangunkan anaknya. Hanyalah sejumput _alarm _yang membangunkan pemuda berambut oranye itu_._

_TRING! TRING! TRING!_

Ia pun bergegas bangun. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mematikan alarm tersebut. Lalu dengan sangat cepat ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu berganti pakaian dan sarapan. Tunggu, "Siapa yang buat sarapan untukku? Bukankah Yuzu pergi bersama ayah?" Ia menunda santapannya sambil berfikir.

Ya, biasanya ketika pagi tiba Yuzu yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya tersebut. Kalau dulu, ibunya yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan selalu memberikannya bekal untuk pergi ke sekolah. Biasanya buku dan bekalnya sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Tapi, ketika ibunya pergi. Yang melakukan tugas rumah tangga adalah Yuzu, adik perempuan Ichigo. Tapi Yuzu sedang bersama ayahnya, yang pasti sekarang tidak ada di rumah. Hmm, lalu?

Kini ia berhenti makan, ia menghentikan itu. Menjatuhkan rotinya, "Ibu?" Ia langsung mengorek isi tasnya. "Bodoh! Ichigo bodoh!" Tak ada bekal di dalam tasnya. "Mungkin sebelum pergi, dia memang menyiapkan ini," ia berusaha untuk berfikir normal. Kemudian ia menghabiskan rotinya. Bergegas keluar dari rumah untuk pergi ke kampusnya, tepat saat sebelum _bell_ rumahnya berbunyi. "Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini bertamu?"

Ketika ia membuka pintu dan... "Selamat pagi, Ichigo." Ichigo bingung, ia bingung. Kenapa ada seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan memakai _hakama_ dengan _gi_ hitamdi hadapannya. Gadis itu tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin bisa dibilang pendek. "Tara! Aku membawakan ini untukmu," gadis itu menyodorkon bekal yang sudah terbungkus rapih untuk pemuda itu. Ichigo hanya diam, diam seperti patung.

Sepertinya gadis itu kesal atas perlakuan Ichigo. "Hei! Ambilah ini, jika kau tidak mengambilnya, nantinya aku tidak akan memasak dan membawakan bekal lagi untukmu, kau tahu itu!" Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Pemudi itu hanya memajukan bibirnya, menyipitkannya hingga terlihat seperti paruh bebek. "Ini, aku tahu kau rindu bekalmu yang setiap pagi pasti kau bawa bila kau hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Sudah lama ya, sudah lima belas tahun lamanya."

Ichigo hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, kaku tak percaya sekaligus bingung yang tak berkesudahan. Lagi dan lagi, perlakuannya membuat perempuan kecil itu kesal. "Argh, sudahlah," ia frustasi. "Baiklah, aku taruh saja di tas milikmu, oke? Bukankah memang di tas ini di mana setiap bekalmu disimpan? Kau merindukannya bukan?" pemudi itu tersenyum di balik punggung pria di depannya.

Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan gadis itu akhirnya menyadarkan pemuda yang terpatung di depan rumahnya. Dengan sadar, "H-hey, bagaima-..." Pemuda itu bingung lagi, karena gadis serba hitam yang tadi mengejutkannya dengan bekal—lalu mengingatkannya memori tentang ibunya—dan kini telah menghilang entah ke mana di balik punggungnya yang gagah. "Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu? Siapa kau? Ah, pasti aku sudah gila!"

Saat istirahat di kantin, pemuda nyentrik itu tetap tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan kaum hawa. Memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi kuakui memang dia, hmm menawan. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian, kalau setelah kejadian itu dia langsung pergi ke kampusnya dan kini sedang beristirahat di kantin.

Istirahat adalah waktu yang diberikan untuk seseorang bersantai dan tidak terbebani oleh urusan yang dipikulnya. Begitu juga seperti kematian. Tapi aku tidak akan bahas soal kematian, karena aku sudah mengalami kematian, kurang lebih empat ratus tahun yang lalu.

Ah, sudahlah. Pemuda itu kini menduduki kursi panjang yang ada di kantin seraya tak lepas dari benda mati digital yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali melakukan kegiatan intip-mengintip ke arah buku lalu ke _notebook_-nya, ia melakukan tugas mahasiswa baru yang diberikan oleh dosennya.

Ichigo lebih suka menyendiri sejak lima belas tahun itu, mulai dari duduk, mengerjakan tugas, makan, dan yang lainnya. Maka dari itu tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya untuk duduk di sebelahnya, menemani dan berbicara kepadanya. Jika ia menggubrisnya, dia akan mengumpat orang itu karena sudah dicap mengganggunya. Salahkah?

Salah, karena mengganggu mahasiswa kesayangan dosen sangatlah salah. Berlebihan? Sebenarnya kau tak tahu apa yang dimaksud berlebihan. Itu bukan seberapa, ketika kau tahu kalau biasanya orang yang berani mendekati Ichigo akan diikuti oleh para hantu yang biasa Ichigo lihat. Aku hanya bercanda.

Tapi itu belum seberapa, dari rasa sakit yang ia alami. Tapi satu hal yang ia tak mau sendiri, kau tahu apa itu? Ia tak mau hidup sendiri. "Hei, kau tidak memakan bekalmu?" Ichigo tidak memerdulikan ocehan itu. Ia tetap terpaku di depan benda mati tersebut. "Kau harus belajar untuk mengurangi sifat asosialmu itu! Karena aku tidak akan suka. Dan hargailah jerih payah orang lain, karena ia sudah memasak untukmu, membuatkanmu bekal! Ibumu juga pasti marah,'kan jika kau tidak makan bekal yang ia buatkan untukmu, hn?"

Bagus, ia berhenti melihat benda mati itu. Memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau-! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah? Dan berhentilah mengganggu dan menyebut-nyebut kata 'ibu', mengerti?!"

"Ichi-Go? Hmm, kau memasang angka lima belas di depan kamarmu karena namamu bila ditulis dengan huruf _kanji_ menjadi angka 1 dan 5. Kalau ditulis dengan huruf _katana_ artinya stroberi, tapi kau tidak suka itu, karena itu adalah nama untuk seorang perempuan. Tapi, ayahmu bilang padamu, jika Ichi-Go ditulis dalam huruf _kanji_ yang artinya _Ichi_ itu satu dan_ Go_ adalah pelindung, jadi namamu artinya adalah 'ia yang melindungi'."

Pemuda itu terpaku, "Kau... Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Mudah saja, kau yang akan selalu memberitahuku soal ceritamu. Karena aku yang akan selalu menjadi tempat curahan hatimu. Kau akan mengeluhkan kisahmu padaku."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Aku adalah orang yang akan selalu menemanimu, yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum, yang akan mengisi kekosongan hidupmu nantinya. Tapi kau harus janji, habiskan bekalmu! Karena nantinya aku tidak akan suka jika kau melakukan ini lagi terhadapku, Ichigo. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Seperti biasanya gadis itu menghilang, kini pria itu menatap bekalnya. Berfikir dan berfikir. Kemudian bibirnya menyinggung pipinya perlahan. Senyuman. Ia tersenyum, seorang Ichigo yang kasar dan asosial itu tersenyum tulus—setelah sekian lama senyum tampannya terpendam. "Ibu."

Hari berlanjut, kehidupan akan selalu berlanjut. Semuanya pasti akan berganti. Hari kemarin pun berganti dengan hari ini, hari **Rabu**. Begitu pun, sikap pria ini. Bertaruhlah padaku, karena aku yang akan mengubahnya. Itu semua karena ia sudah berharap. Itu berarti, harapan hidupnya telah kembali. Harapan Ichigo.

Hari ini matahari tampaknya tidak terlalu menyengat hingga kini aku kesiangan. Ada yang salah? Aku hanya lupa sesuatu, tenanglah. Kugunakan teknik yang belum tentu kalian mengerti, ah sudahlah maksudku aku ber-_shunpo_ dengan cepat menuju ke kampus hanya untuk mengantarkan bekal. Hei, aku hanya kesiangan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan ke arah jam sembilan pagi. Pemuda itu sedang berada di kelasnya, ia seperti kekurangan gizi. Maklum, dia belum sarapan tapi bukankah dia menyimpan cadangan lemak pada tubuhnya? Kenapa begitu lesu dan tak bergairah begitu.

Matanya mulai mengantuk, mungkin orang ini kekurangan oksigen. Hmm, mungkin jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terbangun, dia akan mendapatkan oksigennya lagi. Mata pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini. Begitu gemulai sampai-sampai kelopak matanya tidak bisa bertahan gagah untuk memerhatikan dosen di depan.

Waktu telah tiba, sesuatu bagai oksigen atau bidadari telanjang telah membuat mata pria itu terbelalak. Tapi lebih baik dari itu, sesosok gadis serba hitam itu muncul—entah dari mana datangnya. Aneh. Karena sebenarnya dibalik gaya pemuda oranye ini, ia tidak suka pada hal-hal yang berbau akan sesuatu yang menjurus pada kemaksiatan.

Singkatnya ia risih digandrungi oleh padanan tabu yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan bagi pejantan lainnya, karena menurut Ichigo gadis serba hitam itu tidak kalah menggiurkan. Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?" Jelas saja, karena mata _hazel_ miliknya menangkap pancaran sinar terbalik yang ditangkap oleh irisnya dan retina meneruskannya sebagai bayangan terbalik lalu otaknya menyinkronasi bayangan itu dengan sempurna bahwa gadis serba hitam itu kini sudah berdiri di depan kelas seraya membawa sebuah buntalan, tepat di hadapan dosen yang sedang mengajar. Kau tahu, dia melambaikan tangan juga pada orang yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo.

Di benak pemuda itu hatinya berkata dan otaknya berfikir, kenapa tidak ada yang menggubris gadis ini. Tanpa dihiraukan, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kursi Ichigo. Lalu gadis itu duduk di samping orang itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sampingku? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Utar pemuda itu berbisik. Ia hanya merasa tidak waras setiap kali bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Gadis di sampingnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya, membentuk sudut seratus delapan puluh derajat ke permukaan-seperti bentuk pelangi mengelilingi garis kelopak mata atasnya. "Kenapa? Ini 'kan yang nantinya menjadi tempat dudukku, kau lupa kalau kemarin aku berkata bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Dan... aku ke sini hanya untuk ini," gadis itu menyodorkan buntalan berbentuk persegi.

"Apa itu?"

"Bekalmu, bodoh!"

Pria itu bersungut-sungut, ia hanya tidak terima. Baru kali ini, ada seorang wanita yang dengan lantangnya mengatai dirinya bodoh dan lagi-lagi ketika ingin mencacinya, wanita serba hitam itu telah hilang. Ichigo jengkel, "Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Kaulah orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui!" Satu hal yang Ichigo lupa, kini ia berada di kelas dan caciannya benar-benar menusuk, termasuk dosen yang mengajar.

"Kurosaki! Sudah kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau tidak memerhatikan pelajaranku, lalu berbicara sendiri, dan sekarang kau berteriak mengatai dosenmu 'bodoh', hah?! Sekarang..." Dosen itu sedikit menjeda ucapannya dan berniat untuk memberikan kejutan untuk kata selanjutnya, "...keluar dari kelasku!"

"Sial, semua ini karena gadis kerdil itu!" Umpat pemuda itu.

Matahari menyinari bumi ini dengan cahaya indahnya, sehingga membuat mega pada sore itu. Tapi semua itu tidak seindah raut muka pemuda berambut oranye orisinil itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari kampusnya. Langkahnya mengantarnya ke suatu tempat yang tak mau ia kunjungi.

Langkahnya semakin menunjukkan titik terangnya, tapi pemiliknya berjalan menunduk dan bila menemukan kaleng akan ia tendang. Ia kesal, karena baru kali ini ia dikeluarkan dari kelas dan _image_-nya sebagai seorang mahasiswa teladan kini telah sirna, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya.

Padahal untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa teladan membutuhkan perjuangan berat, mengerjakan tugas setiap harinya, mengulangi pelajarannya setiap malam, itu semua ia lakukan karena ingin semua orang tahu bahwa rambut oranye miliknya tidak mencap dirinya sebagai berandal. Karena tak ada yang percaya itu adalah rambut berwarna alami.

Dulu pemuda itu sering diolok di masa sekolahnya karena rambut dan sifat kasarnya, tapi dia hanya ingin memberi teguran pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan didapatkannya peringkat ke-23 dari 322 orang siswa di sekolahnya. Ia hanya ingin membuat para guru-guru yang selalu mangasosialkan dirinya yang berambut oranye dan sering bertengkar, sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah pelajar yang baik. Dan kini dia harus memulainya lagi, membangun _image_ mahasiswa yang baik.

Hap, matanya menangkap kaleng kosong dan kakinya menendang kaleng itu. Matanya membuntuti di mana kaleng itu akan mendarat, karena kaleng itu telah melambung. Dan kaleng itu mendarat tepat di tepi sungai. Tepi sungai di mana kenangan buruk Ichigo terjadi, seolah ingin membuai Ichigo untuk mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pemuda itu tertegun, seolah ragu untuk melangkahkan langkahnya itu ke tepi sungai. Tapi ia mengingat sesuatu yang memberanikan dirinya untuk pergi ke tepi sungai, sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya itu apa. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di tepi sungai, sinar mentari membanjiri dadanya yang bidang, tubuhnya yang gagah hinggap membentuk bayangan kokoh, mata coklatnya memandangi sekitar seolah sedang mencari sesuatu, dan angin sepoi membelai wajahnya, sesekali memberi tiupan-tiupan kecil pada rambutnya. Kenangan itu kembali menghantuinya.

Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan angin membawa lamunannya. Tapi suara itu muncul lagi, suara riang yang kadang sangat membuat Ichigo alergi jika mendengarnya. Parau, suara itu kini parau. "Di sini adalah tempat seorang anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun pulang bersama ibunya kala itu, menggandeng tangan ibunya dengan sangat erat."

Ichigo masih menutup matanya, membiarkan angin mengelilingi tubunya, membiarkan suara gadis itu bagai lagu klasik yang mengisinya lamunannya saat tidur. "Saat itu mereka baru saja pulang dari _dojo_, tempat di mana anak kecil itu berlatih _karate_ sejak ia berumur empat tahun. Jika kalah anak kecil itu selalu menangis, tapi tangisan itu selalu hilang jika ia bertemu dengan ibunya, memeluknya melihat senyumannya."

Rasanya sakit, sakit saat ia mengenang semua itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya tepat ke tempat di mana sumber suara itu terlantun. Ia hanya menunduk melihat gadis serba hitam tersebut. "Di _dojo_, Tatsuki—teman kecilmu sampai saat ini—selalu mengalahkanmu saat itu. Setiap dia mengalahkanmu, pasti kau langsung menangis. Tapi tangisan itu kauhapus ketika ibumu datang—itu semua karena hubunganmu dengan ibumu sangatlah dekat dan mendalam—untuk menjemput. Menggandengmu keluar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Tatsuki."

Bibir itu membentuk simpul tipis, ia tersenyum. "Tatsuki." Terkesan seperti nostalgia, ia pun memendam dan mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan Tatsuki saat ini.

Gadis itu ikut tersenyum melihat pria di sebelahnya tersenyum. "Saat anak itu dan ibunya pulang, rupanya hujan turun dan ibunya membuka payung hitam miliknya. Memayungi kedua insan itu. Langkah mereka kian melaju, hingga pada satuan waktu anak itu berjalan terlalu dekat dengan tepi sungai..." Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. "Saat anak itu berada di tepi sungai, sebuah makhluk aneh yang entah dari mana menyergapnya, sang ibu panik dan hendak menyelamatkan anaknya tersebut tapi pada akhirnya saat anak itu diselamatkan, sang ibulah yang terbunuh."

"Cukup!" Pria itu tak tahan, ia benci. Benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu tak menghiraukan perkataan sang lelaki. Ia pun kembali bercerita, kini dengan intonasi yang cepat. "Dan sang ibu pun mati di tangan makhluk aneh itu. Anak itu merasa sangat bertanggung jawab atas kematian yang dialami ibunya, dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena berjalan terlalu dekat dengan tepi sungai, sehingga ibunya harus menyelamatkan sang anak dari makhluk tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri."

"Hentikan, gadis gila!"

Intonasi gadis itu semakin cepat. "Saat setelah kematian ibunya, anak itu menjadi uring-uringan, dan terus-menerus berdiri di tepi sungai di mana ibunya terbunuh selama berhari-hari. Kematian sang ibu merubah segala-..."

"Berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah?! Siapa kau ini dan apa maumu selama ini?! Berhentilah berbicara menyinggung-nyinggung soal ibuku!" Kasar, sudah kubilang, dia adalah orang yang kasar.

Gadis itu perlahan menutup matanya, seketika membuka matanya, menghirup udara di sekitarnya perlahan, lalu membuangnya lewat mulut. "Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak Ichigo, tapi hanya satu hal yang bisa kuperjelas di sini; bahwa aku tidak akan bisa berhenti menyinggung tentang ibumu. Itu semua karena kau telah berharap untuk berada di samping ibumu. Dan merasakan seolah-olah ibumu telah hidup kembali dan tinggal bersama denganmu. Menemanimu sepanjang waktu. Itu semua karena harapanmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo marah, sangat marah. "Tau apa kau tentang harapan, hah?"

Kebalikannya, gadis itu bukanlah tipe seorang pemarah. "Itu hanya tugasku. Simpanlah kemarahanmu hingga esok, dan pergilah minta maaf padaku besok sore di makam ibumu."

Baru saja Ichigo dengan mulutnya kompak berniat ingin mencaci gadis mungil tersebut, tetapi kali ini gadis itu sudah menghilang seperti biasanya. "Kenapa dia selalu menghilang di saat seperti ini? Tunggu, sudah membuat diriku terpuruk dari kemarin, membuatku seperti seseorang yang tidak waras, selalu muncul dan menghilang seenaknya, bahkan sampai kini aku tak tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Makhluk macam apa dia!"

**Kamis **pun tiba, karena Rabu telah berlalu. Saat kecil, aku selalu berharap bisa menghentikan waktu sama seperti saat di mana aku menghentikan jam pasir. Jam pasir yang kutaruh dengan volume seimbang dan berhenti menyelundup untuk pergi ke tabung pasir lainnya. Sama seperti Ichigo, yang juga pernah berfikir melakukan hal itu, menghentikan sang waktu—yang hanya bisa dihentikan oleh Tuhan.

Waktu juga bisa berbeda, bisa mengubah sesuatu, mengubah hati yang penuh kebencian, mengubah hati yang penuh amarah, hanya ia yang dapat mengerti hati, mengerti akan sebuah perasaan. Aku memang bukanlah seorang yang romantis, tapi aku hanya ingin terlihat lihai untuk merangkai kata karena tepat sore nanti Ichigo dengan gadis serba hitam akan pergi kencan di makam ibu Ichigo. Mungkin itu bukan kencan, hanyalah sebuah janji pertemuan biasa yang dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki dengan seorang perempuan, tapi apa bedanya?

Seorang kembar identik terkadang dikatakan sebagai kembar yang sangat mirip dan sulit 'tuk dibedakan. Tapi seorang kembar identik juga memiliki perbedaan, meski itu kecil pasti memiliki perbedaan. Perbedaan waktu saat mereka dilahirkan, nama, sifat, dan perilaku.

Begitu juga dengan pagi Ichigo, berbeda dengan hari-hari kemarin. Kali ini, pemuda itu tidak terbangun karena _alarm_. Tapi terbangun karena mimpi, mimpi yang mungkin bukan sekadar mimpi.

Rasa-rasanya aku tak perlu menjelaskan tentang mimpi itu, kurasa kalian sudah mengerti kenapa aku memakai kata 'bukan sekadar' lalu diimbuhi dengan kata pengikatnya—yang berartikan mimpi itu tak biasa; layaknya kenyataan.

Kenyataan pahit jika Ichigo ingat bahwa ia kini adalah seorang piatu, seorang anak yang menyebabkan orangtuanya meninggal dunia. Direnggut kehidupannya oleh makhluk aneh tak bernama. Tetapi sebuah roda kehidupan akan selalu berputar, kenyataan itu tak selalu pahit.

Seperti pagi ini, ketika anak sulung Kurosaki itu sedang menata gaya dan _look_-nya untuk pergi ke kampus. Ia terbayang oleh sekelebat bayangan yang semakin lama membentuk figur gadis dengan poster tubuh kecil, berambut hitam pendek dan berhakama hitam. Seakan ia terserang oleh demam, pipinya merona merah kemudian. Lalu dengan gerakan sadar—yang tidak mendadak ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mungkin Kamis ini, akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Ichigo. Sepanjang apakah itu, aku pun tidak tahu. Yang ku tahu kini ia sedang menatap jam tangan digital miliknya. Bertingkah seperti seorang yang menunggu paket kirimannya datang. Rasanya seperti bergurau, pemuda itu mulai merasakan rasa kehilangan sosok gadis yang sudah beberapa hari mengganggu benang merah hidupnya.

"Dia bilang, dia akan... Ah, sudahlah!"

Kalimat itu mengakhiri adegan di pagi itu, menutupi percikan kecil bara api di hatinya. Apa itu seperti benih yang selalu mereka katakan selama ini? Benih aneh yang menginang dan hinggap pada tuannya, menggegerogoti pikiran dan hati milik tuannya. Begitukah benih itu? Benih cinta. Ya, cinta.

Salahkah bila aku mengatakan hal tabu itu secara gamblang? Aku tak peduli, sikap tak peduli-ku ini terkadang mengingatkan aku dengan Ichigo, merasa diriku adalah cerminannya. Tapi sebenarnya tidak sama sekali seperti itu. Hanya seperti Ichigo yang kali ini membolos di mata kuliah sorenya, menurutnya sore itu adalah sore terpenting selama hidupnya dimulai.

Tubuhnya yang tegap tampak begitu apik melangkahkan kakinya berjalan di sore hari, yang dibanjiri sinar oranye senja. Kaki itu berjalan menuju tempat tujuan, tujuan kencannya. "Apa-apaan aku ini? Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku mau melakukan hal sebodoh ini?!" Timpal pria itu begitu merdu, tak sadar kakinya menambah kecepatan menuju tempat tujuan. Ia berlari, merasa sudah sangat terlambat karena perjalanan yang terlalu melelahkan. Atau karena tak mau sang punjangga menunggu, entahlah.

Langkahnya sudah paham akan tuannya, ia berhenti tepat di depan sosok yang tuannya tuju. "Terburu-buru?" Pemudi itu kini tampil beda. Ia tak lagi serba hitam, karena kini dia memakai _hakama _berwarna putih, entah atas dasar apa. Pemilik mata coklat yang tak lagi bergeming memandangnya heran.

"Oh, ini..." Gadis itu ikut terdiam melihat lapisan kain yang melapisi tubuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin terlihat seperti orang suci yang menjenguk ibumu."

"..." Kalimat itu membuat Ichigo bergeming dan mulai berfikir kalau wanita aneh itu adalah seorang _drama queen_ handal.

Pemudi itu tak melihat lawan bicaranya, menatap lurus ke tempat di mana tulang belulang ibu dari Ichigo beristirahat. "Di sini..."

Hati pemuda itu terasa begitu hancur melihat pemandangan itu. Makam ibunya dengan sosok gadis yang sampai kini tak ia ketahui namanya. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu melakukan semua ini?

"Hanya demi kau... Tugasku kini sudah selesai, Ichigo. Aku akan pergi..." Gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis.

Ichigo hanya bingung dan tak percaya, dia terpaku di tempatnya. Kali ini nalar miliknya mungkin sedang berlari menjauhi diri dan otaknya yang kesepian, sampai-sampai ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis yang sudah seperti aplikasi pembalik sudut di kehidupannya.

"Tapi, aku akan menunggumu untuk meminta maaf kepadaku, sekarang! Seperti yang kubilang kemarin." Ia juga tak lupa untuk tersenyum—lagi.

"APA?! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Dengan seenaknya kau membuat janji, melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti ini hampir setiap hari, menghancurkan hari-hariku! Sudah membuatku membolos pada mata kuliahku, karena aku pikir sore ini adalah sore yang penting. Membuatku bertingkah bodoh dengan berlari menuju ke tempat ini, karena takut kau menungguku terlalu lama. Lalu kau pamit, dan kini ingin pergi begitu saja! Hah, kejam sekali kau ini!" Ichigo pun kalap, sampai ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan hingga merogoh kenaikan darah di dalam tubuhnya. Kasihan.

Wanita di hadapannya kini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini... Tidak kusangka kau begitu cerewet seperti ini, dasar bayi." Spontan, mungkin bila bukan wanita—Ichigo ingin sekali memukul wajahnya hingga memar. Kalap, karena Ichigo kalap. "Ah, ya sudahlah aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Lagipula, jika kau memang tidak ingin meminta maaf padaku, pasti kau akan menyesal!" Langkah pemudi itu kini menjauh dari lawan bicaranya, menghilang begitu cepat. Hingga terbesit di pikirannya, bahwa perempuan yang selama ini ada di hidup Ichigo itu bukanlah manusia. Lalu, apa?

Kini matahari mulai beranjak meninggalkan singgasananya, juga tak lupa meninggalkan Ichigo yang sendirian di pemakaman sang ibu. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi terhadap dirinya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, merasa benar-benar tertinggal. Ditinggal untuk beberapa kalinya, tapi sampai ada satu hal yang ia tangkap di matanya. Ada sebuah kertas putih tepat berada di atas makam ibunya.

Rupanya kertas itu begitu menarik pemuda itu dengan cepatnya, penasaran itu terbalaskan ketika ia melihat apa yang tertulis di dalamnya adalah:

_Kau akan memanggilku dengan nama Rukia, Ichigo _

Senyuman manis itu muncul lagi, "Dasar perempuan gila." Lepas, senyuman itu begitu lepas bagai burung yang bebas berterbangan di atas awan. "Bu, maafkan aku. Apa sekarang sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf padanya? Wanita gila itu benar-benar gila."

Bebas, kini rantai yang megikat setiap harapan-harapan yang ada dalam diri lelaki ini putus. Dugaan Ichigo memang tak salah, sore itu adalah sore yang penting bagi hidupnya. Karena harapan hidupnya telah tumbuh kembali. "Maafkan aku... Rukia, kuharap kau tak mengingkari janjimu."

Senyuman itu telah kembali, Rukia.

Pernahkah kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting? Seperti lupa menaruh saus _bolog__e__se_ di atas spageti panas milkmu. Atau kau lupa untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat Hari Ibu' pada ibumu pada tanggal 22 Desember, tapi kurasa hal itu tak seburuk aku melupakan satu hal, yaitu kemurungan.

Kemurungan yang kubahas di sini bukan milik keadaan dalam hidup Ichigo, tapi perasaan murung yang ada dalam benak Ichigo. Bayangkan saja hari ini adalah hari **Jumat**, hari kelima dari tujuh hari bersaudara, tapi penantian Ichigo tak kunjung tiba.

Kurasa bila keajaiban berpihak kepada Ichigo dia akan mendapatkan 'hal' yang ia maksudkan, kurasa kalian juga tahu itu. Tak perlu lagi 'kan kuceritakan hari itu dari awal? Karena pagi Ichigo saat itu sangatlah buruk, diawali dengan kemurungannya lalu tak meranjakkan dirinya untuk pergi menuntut ilmu dan menggapai gelar spesialisnya—arti dari khusus atau orang yang ahli dan serba tahu akan hal yang menjadi gandrungannya.

Tapi hal seperti yang kusebutkan di atas tak mungkin dilakukan Ichigo, terkesan bukan Ichigo Kurosaki seorang anak—mungkin tak bisa disebut anak, tapi aku hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa seorang anak Isshin tak mungkin terlarut dalam kesedihan. Karena ayah dari Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya terlalu cengeng—sebutan untuk orang yang mudah sekali bersedih. Lagi pula itu tak pantas untuk seorang laki-laki, Ichigo bukan tipe seseorang seperti itu.

Mungkin dia seperti seseorang yang baru saja sembuh dari ketakutannya, seperti Jumat sore itu saat ia mengingat lagi kejadian yang pernah merenggut ibunya—ia pergi ke sungai, tempat ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan ibunya. "Kurasa aku benar-benar menjadi seorang penakut selama ini." Ia berdiri tepat di tepi sungai, bahkan tak sadar ia selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Kesadaran itu kutahu karena ia baru saja tersenyum saat ia melihat tempat yang ia jajaki dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Tempat ini bahkan tak berubah sedikit pun." Setiap kali pemuda itu mengunjungi tempat ini, ia tak luput dari perhatian sang mentari yang selalu menyambut pemuda itu dengan sinar oranye miliknya.

"Tapi kurasa, semua ini harus berakhir sampai di sini. Aku memang masih merasa, bahwa aku penyebab kematiannya. Tapi semua itu sudah semakin larut, wanita itu benar. 'Yang Melindungi' seharusnya aku sadar lebih awal, tugasku adalah melindungi orang-orang yang berarti untukku bukan sekedar meratapi penyesalan berlarut-larut ini." Angin sepoi-sepoi pun tak mau kalah, memberi perhatian pengunjungnya.

"Rupanya kau memang benar-benar pergi ya? Tapi kenapa tak kau tepati janjimu itu..." Kaki yang menumpu badan pria itu kini beranjak dari tempatnya singgah, sehingga mentari dan angin juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal, serta trauma Ichigo pun tak luput ditinggalkan. "...Rukia."

Sore itu dilalui Ichigo setelah ia pulang dari kampusnya, kegiatan di kampus tak berbeda seperti biasanya. Tapi ada yang membuat Ichigo terganggu akan pikirannya sendiri. 'Bekal' kenapa bisa benda itu? Karena Ichigo mengingat janji perempuan yang selalu mengganggunya belakangan ini. Yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menaikkan darah Ichigo, lalu pergi begitu saja. Awalnya kepergian perempuan itu diharapkan sebagai akhir pertemuan Ichigo dengannya. Tapi esok selalu memertemukan mereka kembali, kini kepergiannya seperti harapan Ichigo yang terkabulkan. Ichigo tak pernah bertemu dengan dia lagi seharian itu.

Padahal perempuan itu baru pergi dari hidup Ichigo kemarin. Kemarin itu seperti halnya, kau lupa untuk memberi garam pada telur mata sapimu yang sudah matang. Rasanya akan hambar bila kau memakannya dan ketika kau ingin memberinya garam ketika telur itu masih panas—yang baru saja kau angkat dari penggorengan—tetapi kalian lupa kalau garam di rumah kalian sudah habis kemarin. Lalu kalian mengumpat dan bertanya pada diri kalian sendiri, "Kenapa aku bisa lupa garamnya sudah habis, seharusnya kubeli tadi saat di supermarket! Sial!"

Penyesalan, kalian pasti menyesal karena melupakan hal yang terlihat kecil tapi hal kecil saja bisa membuat kau marah dan menyesal, bagaimana dengan hal yang besar? Kurasa kalut itu yang dihadapi Ichigo sekarang, ia sadar perilakunya selama ini terlalu dingin kepada orang lain. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ichigo sadar beban yang ia rasakan memang berat. Tapi di luar sana masih banyak orang yang memiliki masalah yang sama sepertinya, atau lebih besar lagi. Perempuan yang selama ini mengganggunya telah menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan Ichigo selama ini.

Mungkin terlihat biasa ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling berarti dalam hidup kalian, tapi kepergian orang itu dilihat langsung olehnya. Rasanya sakit saat ia melihat cara makhluk aneh itu membunuh ibunya, sakit saat ibunya menjerit menyuruh Ichigo pergi dan menyelamatkan diri, sakit saat ia harus melihat ibunya berusaha menyelamatkannya dari cengkraman makhluk aneh itu, rasa sakit itu yang membuat Ichigo selalu digeluti rasa sesal dan penyesalan.

Tetapi sebuah penyesalan juga punya akhir, tapi akhir itu tak berkesudahan. Karena rasa sesal akan muncul pada setiap hati seseorang kalau ia menyesali perbuatannya atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Rasa sesal itu membuat kita belajar untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan yang salah di masa yang mendatang. Karena penyesalan adalah pembelajaran.

"Mungkin seharusnya kata yang tepat saat itu kuucupkan adalah 'Selamat tinggal' bukan kata 'Maaf' seolah-olah ia akan kembali lagi, dasar wanita aneh!" Ichigo mengumpat di sela-sela perjalanan pulangnya.

Kau pernah tidak berharap perkataanmu itu salah? Karena Ichigo sangat berharap perkataanya salah. Dalam benaknya ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok perempuan yang sering ia sebut wanita aneh. "Tunggu... jangan-jangan selama ini ia adalah hantu yang selalu menggangguku. Astaga, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang," ucap Ichigo sesal dibuktikan dengan aksinya menepuk jidatnya.

Tepat saat Ichigo sampai di depan jalan menuju rumahnya, terdapat tiga sosok orang yang menunggunya di luar rumah. Lalu melakukan lambaian bak sudah lama tak bertemu. Aku belum memberitahu kalian ya, kalau Ichigo memiliki indra penciuman yang sangat bagus. Karena saat itu dia sangat kenal dengan bau yang bersumber dari salah satu dari tiga sosok itu. Tapi mata Ichigo pun masih sangat sempurna bekerjanya, setelah beberapa meter melangkah ia pun kini tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa kenal dengan bau yang ia cium itu.

"Kalian?"

Kunjungan seseorang ke rumahmu terkadang memang membuatmu tak percaya, benarkah orang itu yang mengunjungi rumahmu. Yang membuatmu tak percaya biasanya adalah orang yang tak pernah kau harapkan atau orang yang paling kau harapkan. Tapi Ichigo tak bisa menentukan perasaanya saat ini untuk tamunya, yang sebenarnya tak bisa disebut tamu karena mereka adalah Isshin Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, dan Yuzu Kurosaki—penghuni rumah sekaligus keluarga Ichigo.

Malam itu sudah kembali seperti minggu malam kemarin, keriuhan telah kembali ke rumah itu. Tepat saat makan malam tiba. Malam itu meja makan di rumah kediaman Kurosaki dipenuhi banyak makanan. Semua makanan itu bahkan membuat semua penghuni rumah terkejut. Dan bergegas mengitari meja makan.

"Wah, wah, wah, makanannya banyak sekali," seru Isshin takjub.

"Dia perhatian sekali," kata Yuzu memuji.

"Untuk ucapan selamat datang, ini bagus juga," ucap Karin yang tak berniat memuji dan juga tak terlihat takjub.

"Kapan kau memasak semua ini, Yuzu? Makanan sebanyak ini bukankah membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memasaknya. Dan bukankah ini baru satu jam setelah kalian datang, kau hebat Yuzu. Aku sampai tak percaya," ucap Ichigo yang takjub sekaligus memuji, tapi karena ucapannya membuat semua orang yang mengelilingi meja itu menoleh dan menatap ke arahnya, merasa terkejut tak kalah seperti rasa takjub dengan makanan yang ada di meja makan mereka.

"Wah, wah, wah, akhirnya anakku bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi. Tak percuma aku meninggalkanmu selama tiga hari, begitu banyak perubahan yang kau perlihatkan." Pernyataan ini menurut Ichigo terlalu berlebihan dan seperti mengoloknya. Ia merasa seperti bayi yang baru bisa bicara.

"Kak Ichigo sekarang sudah menjadi periang, ya?" Ichigo dapat memaklumi perkataan adiknya itu, yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya tak mengerti dengan kata 'periang'. Kata itu membuatnya berfikir kalau ia adalah balerina yang berdansa di pegunungan.

"Makanan ini 'kan dari tetangga baru kita." Mungkin hal ini yang menarik bagi Ichigo, tapi tak seperti takjub-takjub yang diperlihatkan Kurosaki yang lainnya. Ichigo merasa ingin berkata, "Oh begitu," atau "Pantas saja," atau mungkin "Benarkah?" tetapi ia hanya memilih diam dan berharap malamnya bisa ia habiskan dengan tidur yang nyenyak hingga esok menyambutnya.

Rasanya pasti sangat enak jika kau tidur setelah kalian kenyang akan santap malam kalian. Tapi dampak buruk dari tidur saat kekenyangan lebih banyak dari pada dampak baiknya. Misalnya saja, saat kau bangun; kau tidak akan merasa segar dan energimu tidak pulih seutuhnya. Tapi dampak baiknya, jika kau memiiki masalah yang berat dan kalian ingin lepas dari stres, kalian bisa tidur sangat nyenyak karena kekenyangan dan bangun di siang hari.

Seperti Ichigo, **Sabtu** miliknya di sambut dengan matahari yang berdiri tegak di kala menyinari Bumi. Kesiangan, Ichigo benar-benar merasakan efek dari tidur saat kekenyangan. Padahal ia berharap bisa bangun lebih pagi, tapi sebenarnya ada untungnya juga ia bangun saat matahari sangatlah terik.

Kepala Ichigo sangat berat dan ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya ia kesilauan. "Hmph..." Ichigo mencoba bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, saat bangun ia merasa pusing. Kalian jangan berfikir ia hamil, itu memang efek kalau kita tidur terlalu lama.

"Aneh sekali, biasanya orang tua itu berisik kalau aku belum bangun." Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba memulihkan daya penglihatannya yang kabur.

Ia pun berjalan menuruni tangga, mencoba memahami keadaan sekitar rumahnya. "Kakak? Kak Ichigo sudah bangun?" Yuzu menyambut Ichigo dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia pun sudah tahu jawabannya. Sehingga Ichigo hanya menggangguk menjawabnya.

"Ini Kak, sarapsiangnya. Sebenarnya ini makanan untuk sarapan pagi tadi, tapi Kak Ichigo masih belum bangun. Jadi kuhangatkan saja," ucap Yuzu memberikan makanan untuk Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," Ichigo masih melihat sekeliling rumahnya. Rupanya rumahnya sedang sepi, hanya Yuzu dan dirinya yang tinggal.

Yuzu seakan mengerti melihat perilaku kakaknya, "Oh, ayah pergi mengunjungi tetangga baru kita untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Kalau Kak Karin pergi bermain bola di lapangan, aku bertugas menjaga rumah selama kakak tidur tadi." Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ini Kak, susunya. Oya, ayah bilang kalau kakak sudah bangun, kakak harus membantunya di klinik. Kakak tidak ada kuliah 'kan hari ini?"

Ichigo mulai meminum susunya dan menggigit roti bakar miliknya. "Mewepotkan saja," sela Ichigo saat memakan rotinya.

Setelah mandi Ichigo bergegas ke klinik milik keluarga Kurosaki tersebut, klinik itu berada di sebelah rumahnya. Ichigo memang sarjana lulusan kedokteran, tapi dia belum berkeinginan bekerja sampai ia mendapat gelar spesialisnya. Di hari libur, Ichigo membantu ayahnya bekerja di klinik sebagai asisten dokter. Mengenai obat dan luka-luka ringan, itu mudah bagi Ichigo. Tetapi untuk hal-hal serius seperti operasi, Ichigo selalu didampingi ayahnya.

Meskipun ilmu pembedahan sudah diajarkan di kampusnya, tetapi Ichigo belum berani untuk melakukan pembedahan hanya dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Ia merasa belum yakin dan belum berani mengambil risiko.

Seperti saat ini, saat suara teriakkan seorang perempuan yang akrab di telinga Ichigo melengkingkan suaranya. "Tolong, bantu aku! Pasti rasanya sakit sekali, ughhh..." Ichigo terkejut mendapati ayahnya yang terburu-buru berlari ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Jangan biarkan ini gagal, aku tak mau kehilangan anak ini. Anak pertamaku hiks, bantu aku, Dokter." Dan Ichigo lebih terkejut lagi mendapati perempuan yang ia kenal betul melewatinya dengan lari-lari terburu dengan memegangi perutnya seperti sebuah gundukan. Perempuan itu menangis sesegukkan dengan darah di baju bagian perutnya.

Ichigo benar-benar terkejut, entah harus senang atau sedih bisa melihat lagi wanita tersebut. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menutup mulutnya yang masih terbuka karena kejutan takdir itu. Ichigo benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ichigo mematung di meja _receptionist_, kakinya enggan mengikuti ayahnya—membantu ayahnya menjadi asisten dokter.

"Atur pernapasanmu, dan tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu dorong. Ayo, kau bisa." Ichigo mendengarnya sakit.

"Ughhh, tidak bisa, sakit. Sepertinya harus dilakukan operasi caesar, ini tidak bisa. Hiks." Lebih-lebih Ichigo merasa kalau ia dikutuk menjadi batu, karena seharusnya ia pergi ke ruang operasi dan membantu ayahnya. Tapi ia tak bisa, entah karena apa.

Tapi kutukan Ichigo dipatahkan oleh ayahnya, "Hei, Ichigo cepat ganti bajumu dan bantu ayah untuk melakukan operasi pada perempuan itu. Ia mengalami pendarahan begitu banyak, kita harus cepat-cepat mengeluarkan bayinya." Ichigo tak bergeming, "Cepat, jangan diam saja!"

Ichigo bergegas mengganti bajunya, lalu masuk ke ruang operasi. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu wanita yang menyadarkannya akan arti harapan hidup. Tapi, keadaan di dalam ruang operasi membuat Ichigo lebih terkejut lagi.

Pemandangan di dalam ruang operasi benar-benar di luar dugaan Ichigo, wanita yang selalu mengganggunya belakangan ini menangis. Menangis memang, tetapi bukan menangis seperti apa yang ada di dalam benak Ichigo, perempuan itu menangis menatap kelinci yang ada di tempat pembedahan. Ichigo bingung, ia seperti dibodohi oleh lelucon takdir.

"Ichigo cepat bantu kami!" Ichigo menatap ayahnya dengan kesal atas semua perilakunya yang berlebihan, ingin rasanya Ichigo memukul wajah ayahnya itu—meski terkesan tidak sopan. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Ichigo lekas mencuci tangan dan membawa peralatan bedah, mendampingi ayahnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menolong pasien ayahnya.

Lega, mungkin adalah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan pada saat itu. Setelah dua jam berada di ruang operasi, akhirnya pasien di klinik milik Kurosaki itu bisa tertolong. Pasien yang tak biasa, yaitu seekor kelinci yang baru saja melahirkan tiga anak kelincinya. Setiap makhluk di ruang bedah itu lega, bagi tiga anak kelinci mereka lega telah terlahir di dunia. Bagi induk kelinci, ia lega telah menjadi seorang ibu. Bagi pemilik keempat kelinci, ia lega dan merasa bahagia akan bertambahnya anggota keluarganya. Bagi sang dokter, ia lega sudah menolong makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Dan bagi Ichigo, ia lega bahwa bukan Rukia lah yang melahirkan, tetapi kelincinya. Mereka semua bahagia kala itu.

"Terima kasih, Paman sudah mau menolong kelinciku. Aku benar-benar baru di sini, aku tak tau harus membawa kelinciku ke klinik hewan mana. Aku tak tau harus berterima kasih kepada siapa lagi," ucap perempuan itu dengan lega menggendong keempat kelincinya seperti menggendong anaknya sendiri.

"Sama-sama, tak usah sungkan meminta bantuan kami. Oya, kau juga perlu berterima kasih kepada asistenku, Ichigo." Isshin memerkenalkan Ichigo pada pemilik pasiennya, "Dia adalah anakku, dia juga seorang dokter. Bwahahaha!"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, perilaku ayahnya membuatnya malu di depan gadis itu. "Terima kasih juga, Kurosaki. Sudah mau membantu kami," ucap gadis itu yang membuat Ichigo tersipu malu.

"Oya Ichigo, nona ini adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Ia adalah tetangga baru kita, yang kemarin memberikan kita makanan yang banyak sekali itu."

"Iya aku tahu..." Ichigo tahu bahwa wanita yang berada di hadapannya adalah Rukia, tetapi ia baru tahu kalau ia adalah tetangga barunya dan orang yang telah mengirim makan malam kemarin. Dan Ichigo juga tahu, perkataannya membuat bingung orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. "M-maksudku, senang bertemu denganmu, Rukia." Ichigo bahkan tak sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan gadis itu senyuman, yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, bagaimana kalau aku mengundang keluarga Kurosaki untuk makan malam di rumahku? Sekaligus untuk merayakan kepindahanku, kelahiran kelinciku, dan juga merayakan atas terterimanya aku sebagai mahasiswa di kampus yang sama seperti Kurosaki," kata Rukia dengan bahagia.

"Benarkah? Kami akan sangat senang sekali bisa kenal lebih dekat dengan tetagga baru kami ini, kami pasti akan datang. Mwuahahaha!" kata Isshin girang dengan membawa Ichigo dalam pelukannya. Ichigo juga tak kalah girangnya mendengar hal itu, tapi ia tak mungkin memerlihatkannya,'kan? Perkataan Isshin mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan tawa. Semuanya tertawa, bahkan Ichigo yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Rukia.

"Kau menepati janjimu. Mungkin lebih dari bekal yang setiap hari akan kaubuatkan untukku, tetapi juga kau akan menemaniku seperti yang pernah kau katakan sebelumnya. Apa aku juga akan membagi kisahku kepadamu? Sama seperti apa yang kau katakan. Entahlah, tapi yang jelas kuharap kau bukanlah hantu—atau kau adalah reinkarnasinya? Atau kau adalah salah satu dari tujuh kembar Rukia di dunia ini? Jika kau yang sekarang adalah manusia, lalu apa yang kulihat selama ini? Hantu, penyihir, atau... Entahlah. Tapi mungkin kau memang bukanlah hantu, karena saat ini kau begitu berbeda. Kau mengenakan baju seperti orang normal lainnya dan tidak menghilang begitu saja, ayahku juga dapat melihat dan berbicara padamu. Aku senang kau bisa kembali. Meski saat dirimu kembali, kau menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan—sama seperti saat kau datang. Yang pasti, aku senang kau bisa ada di dekatku lagi, Rukia," umpat Ichigo dalam benaknya.

Jika kau pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan kebahagian, maka hal itulah yang akan kau dapatkan. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari setiap kebahagian dari insan hidup yang bernama Ichigo. Dari harapan hidupnya yang kosong, kini begitu banyak harapan yang ia harapkan bisa terwujud. Dan **Minggu** Ichigo juga sudah mengetahui apa yang harus ia tulis untuk mengakhiri diarinya di pekan itu, yaitu kebahagian, kebahagian, dan kebahagiaan. Seperti harapan semua orang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tetapi, kalau semua akhir cerita itu bahagia, apa serunya?

_**Selesai**_


End file.
